Generally, to assess a vehicle body, a test is performed by various methods such as a fracture test, a carriage test, an impact test, etc., to assess safety of the vehicle body. In particular, in testing a side collision, a test for a vehicle body portion can be made by performing the fracture test on a door pillar part using a drop tower, etc., the carriage test on a door part of the vehicle body, or an SLED vehicle body assessment. Further, a test for a sharp edge of a door trim part at the time of the side collision can be made by performing a door trim impact test, a door trim carriage test, and a door trim SLED assessment.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a fracture test using a drop tower among assessments associated with a vehicle body. The fracture test using the drop tower performs a fracture test on a ‘B’ pillar part 1000 of the vehicle body using a drop tower 2000. FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a door trim impact test as a test for a sharp edge of a door trim part. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the door trim impact test applies a local impact to a door trim part 3000 using an impact apparatus 4000 to assess the occurrence of the shaft edge.
However, in the test for the side collision, a real vehicle test is repeatedly performed for empirical analysis and prediction. This not only causes a problem in that test cost is excessive, but also causes a problem in that as a test is not performed in a side vehicle body assembly unit but a test is performed on an individual part, an integrated assessment pursuant to accuracy of a test and a real vehicle assessment is not performed.